jetsetradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Beat
Beat is a 17 year old rudie living in Tokyo-to, and working within the gang the GG's. Beat is the mascot and one of the main characters for both Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. In Jet Grind Radio, Beat ran away from home and created the GG's and recruited Gum and Tab. In Jet Set Radio Future, Beat was a lone rudie who was causing trouble around Dogenzaka Hill. Beat joins once one of the GGs defeats him in a race. Appearance In Jet Grind Radio, Beat wears an orange shirt bearing the japanese characters "bii-to", black jeans, green sunglasses and headphones that appear to have sound waves going through the sunglasses. He has red hair and his skates have a yellow and green color scheme. Beat looks similar in Jet Set Radio Future, but in this game his shirt is yellow and black, he wears blue sunglasses, and there are long spikes that point out from his headphones. In this version, his skates have a black and light blue color scheme with green wheels. Trademark Graffiti BEAT - Beat the Clock Beat's Small Graffiti. A silhouette of him standing menacingly in a yellow glow, standing stylishly with a spray can about to paint. BEAT - Beat This Beat's Large Graffiti. Kanji and Hiragana in a slate blue, popped out with shading and texture and piled atop another. KABUKI JAM - Theater of Sound Beat's Extra-Large Graffiti. An Ukiyo-e inspired graffiti, with a stylish Kabuki spraying down neon green hiragana about a blue mist. Role in Jet Set Radio The GameBoy Advance Jet Grind Radio booklet describes Beat as the founder of the GG'ss. In both Dreamcast and GBA versions, the game starts with Beat challenging Gum and Corn (Tab in the European version) in order to recruit them. Role in Jet Set Radio Future In Jet Set Radio Future Beat is replaced by Tab (now called "Corn") as the leader of the GG's. Beat is first encountered at Dogenzaka Hill by the GG's. He is suspected of stealing the Goddess of Dogenzaka Hill and the blackout at 99th Street. After you have beaten him in a race, he will join the GG's. What his original connection to the GG's from Jet Set Radio is is unclear. Later in the game, Zero Beat- an evil clone of Beat- begins to spray "some crazy lookin'" graffiti all over. The first time you talk to him in The Garage, right after you recruit him, he comments that it's only a matter of time before he becomes leader of the GGs, a reference to the first Jet Set Radio. Appearances in Other Games Beat has appeared in two games since his debut in Jet Set Radio. Sega Superstars Tennis Beat is a playable character in this Sega tennis game. His design is taken from the original Jet Set Radio. Beat's Superstar move has Combo, grind on the net of the tennis court while spray painting on the opponent's side. The paint trips up Beat's opponent, and distracts them from the game. Sonic & Sega: All Stars Racing Beat is a racer in this Sega racing game his design is now taken from Jet Set Radio Future. There are a few stages based off of areas from Jet Set Radio. His "All Star Move" plays music from Jet set Radio and references Professor K. He drives an orange and red customized street racer called, "De la GG's," named after his gang. It has an extra stereo system and neon underlights. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed At the 2012 Toy Fair in New York, Sega revealed a new toyline based on the game and confirmed to Kotaku that a sequel is in production, to be revealed later in 2012. Beat will most likely make his next appearance in the game along with a few other Jet Set Radio characters such as Gum who appeared in Sega Superstars Tennis. The trailer of the game has revealed Beat will be in the sequel, he was shown riding on a four wheeler bike behind BD Joe in his Jet Set Radio Attire. If Gum or if any of the GG's will make an appearance is unknown. Character Info In-Game Statistics Jet Set Radio Jet Set Radio Future *An underline notates this rudie's highest skill. Gallery BeatJSR.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio. jsrf-beat-2.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. Beattennis.png|Beat in Sega Superstars Tennis. BeatRace.png|Beat in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing JSRwiiBEAT.jpg|Artwork of what Beat might of looked like in Jet Set Radio Wii. BEATinGame.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio. Beatjsrf.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future BeatsCAR.jpg|Beats car in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. All-star-Beat.png|Beats icon in Sonic & Sega: All Stars Racing. BeatSkates.jpg|Beat's Skates in Jet Set Radio. BeatGumPAPER.jpg|Beat and Gum Paper Models. BEATandCAR.jpg|Beat and his Car in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. BeatSprite.png BeatIcon.gif BeatToy.jpg|Beat Action Figure BeatToyBox.jpg BeatToyBoxBack.jpg BeatToyBackBox.jpg BEATcoolpic.jpg BeatSPRAYING.jpg Beat again.PNG|Beat and DB Joe apart of the competition Beat.PNG|Beat on his new four wheeler bike Article-1335779531311-12D71BE0000005DC-761882_466x310.jpg|Beat racing with Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, BD Joe and Sonic in an unknown stage Beat and Knuckles.PNG|Knuckles and Beat racing each other Trivia *He appears on the covers for both Jet Set Radio games. *Although in his debut in the Sega Superstars series in Sega Superstars: Tennis, he appears in his Jet Set Radio attire and in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, he appears in his Jet Set Radio Future attire. However, in Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed, he appears to be in his original Jet Set Radio attire rather than his present JSRF attire. *Beat appears to be a little older in his appearance in Jet Set Radio Future, but this is strange since Jet Set Radio Future is a prequel to the first Jet Set Radio. However, it is said to also be a sequel, making it unclear if the events of JSRF take place before or after the events of Jet Set Radio. Category:Characters Category:Jet Set Radio Character Category:Jet Set Radio Future Character